First Love Momento
by shikikawa kazuki
Summary: Marian memaksa Micah menelan obat aneh buatannya. saat Micah terbangun dia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan, saat Micah mendatangi Witch's Cauldron Marian dan Collette tidak mengenalnya


**First Love Momento**

Disclaimer : Rune Factory 3 ©Natsume and MMV

Character : Marian, Colette, Micah, Evelyn, dan Rusk

Genre : humour, friendship

Perhatian : fanon, crack, GaJe, typo, sedikit OOC

Salam kenal! Saya pendatang baru dunia fanfic. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karna tulisan yang berlepotan, tidak bagus (maklum ya.. masih pemula ^_^, )anyway silakan menikmati, walau tidak begitu bermutu.

First Love Momento

Seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat dengan cepat. Orang itu memasuki witch's cauldron. Marian dan Collette yang sedang bersenda gurau menjadi terkejut.

"siapa dia? Apa penduduk baru?" Tanya Collette kepada Marian

"entahlah" jawab Marian singkat yang kemudian menghampiri gadis tersebut

"ada keperluan apa nona?" Tanya Marian

Si gadis yang berambut light blonde panjang dengan mata besarnya terbelalak kaget. Kalau diperhatikan si Gadis ini berpenampilan mirip dengan Micah.

"ini AKU! Apa kalian tidak mengenalku?!"

Marian dan Collette keheranan, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Setelah agak lama saling memandang, kemudian mereka menatap si gadis dan bertanya

"siapa kau?!" dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya

"ini aku! AKU! Micah!? Apa kalian tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Micah dengan agak meninggikan suaranya

Marian dan Collette terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Micah sang pria gagah yang dikenal , ternyata mereka tidak mudah percaya. Malahan mereka menganggap si gadis sudah gila, lantaran mengatakan hal yang mustahil, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab si gadis mengatakan barang favorit Marian dan Collette.

"kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kau habis operasi plastic ya? Trus berapa bianyanya? Ini sangat luuuaaarrr biasa! Kau kelihatan seperti gadis sungguhan" Tanya Marian bertubi-tubi

"ini gara-gara kamu tahu!" ujar Micah kesal

"aku?..." Tanya Marian sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

**Flash Back**

Micah menerima surat dari Marian yang berisi :

To : Micah the sharance tree boy

From : Marian the junior healing witch

'tolong segera datanglah ke Witch's Cauldron. Ini sangat penting menyangkut nyawaku!'

Setelah melihat surat ini,,, Micah dengan panik berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Witch's Cauldron. Disana, Marian kelihatan sedang bersantai mengaduk-adukkan ramuan di pot besarnya.

"Marian! Ada apa? kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Micah

"huh? Kenapa kamu begitu tergesa-gesa?"

"apa kamu lupa? Kau mengirimkan sepuncuk surat padaku" tutur Micah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"ah, oh iya! Hehehe….. maaf, aku lupa" ujar Marian seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Marian lalu menjelaskan alasannya. Sebenarnya dia Cuma ingin menyuruh seseorang mencoba obat baru buatanya. Dan tentu saja sang pahlawan kita ini "MENOLAK". Marian memohon, merayunya. Tapi, Micah tetap menolak. Akhirnya Marian mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

"jangan membuatku melakukan itu… aku Tanya sekali lagi… coba atau tidak?"

"maaf Marian… tapi aku masih sayang nyawa…..maka…aku...me….." Marian memotong pembicaraan Micah. Ia menodongkan magic shot-nya mengancam.

"DO YOU WANT A SHOT!? Cepat diminum atau kau akan ku tembak!" Marian memberikan botol berisi cairan merah pekat kepada micah dengan kasar. Micah terpaksa menghabiskan seluruh isinya, setelah meneguk habis ramuan tersebut Micah bermuka pahit.

"huekk!... Marian apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam ramuan ini?! Kenapa rasanya janggal?"

"ehm… sebenarnya aku CUMA memasukkan SEDIKIT super failed food, jamur, deathwall drop, devil blood, bubuk serpihan scrap metal, fish fossil."

"WHAT !?" Micah terbelalak kaget, setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri

**Flash Back End**

"ooh.. jadi seperti ini" kata Mariam seraya mengangguk mengerti

"gara-gara ramuan aneh buatan kamu aku jadi seperti ini" ujar Micah kesal

"Micah, sejak kapan hal ini terjadi?" tanya Colette penuh perhatian

"hmm.. sepertinya setelah tak sadarkan diri, kemudian setelah aku bangun sudah seperti ini" Micah menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ah,, sudahlah hal yang sudah terjadi ya terjadi, sekarang yang penting kita harus mencari penawarnya" kata Marian bijak

"ok! Aku mengintruksi, Marian kau carilah penawarnya, Micah kau menbantunya, dan aku….MINUM tea!" tegas Colette

"tidak bisa!" ujar Micah dan Marian bersamaan

"Colette, kau keluar kota carilah nenerkku, aku rasa mungkin dia bisa membuat penawarnya"

"sip! But.. Majorie di Kota mana?"

"di Alvarna, tepatnya di Clinic Alvarna" jawab Marian

"tapi…sebelum itu, a…ada masalah yang lebih mendesak…." Ujar Micah canggung

"apa?" tanya Marian dan Colette bersamaan

"anu…ano…bajuku kelonggaran…ja..jadi…." aku Micah malu-malu

"I see… kami mengerti, ayo pergi"

Colette menarik lengan Micah, diikuti oleh Marian, mereka keluar dari Witch's Cauldron menuju rumah megah nan besar di seberangnya. Micah, Marian, dan Colette memasuki rumah tersebut dan segera menuju sudut ruangan dimana pakaian-pakain terpajang, disana seorang gadis berambut ungu serta merta di lengannya dilingkari seekor monyek munggil sedang menata pakaian.

"good morning, Evelyn!" ujar Colette ramah

"oh good morning Colette, Marian, dan…..siapa nona ini?" tanya Evelyn seraya mengambil 4 cangkir berisi tea lalu menyajikan di hadapan ke tiga tamunya.

"salam kenal, namaku Evelyn De Sainte, aku anak pemilik gedung ini dan juga aku seorang designer fashion" Evelyn menjabat tangan Micah

"yyaa…aku sudah tahu hal itu" kata micah tanpa sadar

"ha? Apa katamu?"

Marian dan Colette panik, Micah telah salah bicara! dan akan memicu kesalah pahaman yang amat amat mengerikan. Tetapi, ternyata tidak demikian, evelyn malah mengira kalau dirinya sudah terkenal hingga ke Alvarna. Marian dan Colette bernafas lega.

"fuuhh…"

"btw, namamu apa?" tanya evelyn pada Micah

"oh, nama dia mi…hmp!" coletta hampir keceplosan, ungtunglah Marian segera menutup mulutnya dan menjawab:

"haha…namanya mi….mi….mi….Miki!"

"Miki ya…kenapa kau memakai baju laki2 dan juga…baju ini kelihatan familiar"

Doeng! Marian, Colette, Micah berkeringat dingin, bagai memakai baju renang di musim dingin mereka saling memandang entah apa yang harus dilakukan bahkan memakai kontak batin yang semakin membuat Evelyn bertanya-tanya hingga muncul tanda lampu bolamp menyala

"ah, aku ingat!"

Marian, Colette, serta Micah menelan ludah, sampai gelagapan. Ternyata…Evelyn hanya mengambil baju serupa tapi berwarna biru laut.

"nah, sama kan! Kau juga penggemar baju rancanganku ya? Sampai-sampai kau mengoleksi pakaian laki-laki dan memakainya…aku sangat terharu"

"ya, begitulah…"tawa Micah salah tingkah

"sebagai hadiahnya akanku berikan pakaian yang baru aku buat ini, pakailah" Evelyn menyodorkan sebuah gaun yang serupa dengan milik Sofia tapi berwarna pink.

"terima kasih"

Micah memakai gaun itu dan sangat cocok, dia kelihatan lebih feminin, Evelyn juga memberikan pada Micah sepasang sepatu booth serta pelayanan special, make up.

"wow! Ini sangat cocok denganmu, kau seperti puteri sungguhan" kata Colette

Micah menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror seolah mengatakan "kalau bicara seperti itu lagi, akan ku panggil moster peliharaanku dank u perintah menggigit kalian"

"amazing, terima kasih Evenlyn. telah memberikan kepada sepupuku gaun yang begitu indah" Marian berbasa-basi, kemudian ia melanjutkan "kalau tidak adalah masalah….BYE!" Marian membawa semuanya kabur begitu cepat, sampai-sampai rambut Evelyn berterbangan berantakan. Setelah itu mereka bertiga duduk di tangga menuju rumah Sharance tree milik Micah, Colette sedang makan makanan dari nasi favoritnya sementara Marian dan Micah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usul Marian

"berpencar? Seperti apa?" tanya Micah dan Colette serentak

"seperti yang telah kukatakan, Colette kau pergilah mencari Majorie di Alvarna Clinic, aku akan pergi mencari beberapa tanaman yang diperlukan"

"lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Micah dengan semanagat petualang

"no way. Micah kau harus tinggal di Sharance Tree siapa tahu nanti khasiat obatnya menghilang dan kau berada ditengah kota dengan pakaian itu….."

Marian dan Micah membayangkan para pendududuk menghina dan merendahkan Micah yang berada ditengah kerumunan dengan Micah mengenakan pakaian pemberian Evelyn. MERINDING itulah yang dirasakan Micah.

"well, kau tahu kan maksudku…." Marian menakut-nakutin

"baiklah…" jawab Micah sedikit kecewa, sebab dia selalu mengharapkan petualangan seseru melawan death dari itu mereka semuanya berpencar melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab masing-masing.

Setelah Marian dan Colette berjalan menjauh Micah dengan lesu berjalan ke depan pintu rumah pohonnya, sendirian ia meratapi nasibnya

"ha…bertepa malangnya diriku…" Micah mengela nafas panjang

Saat Micah sudah akan masuk kedalam rumah, sebuah tarikan nafas panjang menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia berbalik menghampiri sesosok lelaki berambut keemasan terikat rapi, punggungnya menampakkan kesedihan dengan pemandangan senja kemerahan indah. Micah aka Miki mendekati sosok itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Seketika lelaki dengan rambut keemasan itu menoleh. Ternyata dia adalah Rusk, adik laki-laki Colette, kelihatannya Rusk terpesona seketika melihat kecantikan Micah yang berubah menjadi perempuan. Rambut blonde panjang Micah berterbangan dengan mata emerald murni besarnya semakin membuat Rusk salting.

Micah menyapa Rusk, Rusk masih terus memerhatikan Micah, Micah melambai-lambaikan tangannya "ha..halo?..."

Rusk tersadar seketikan, ia mulai menyapa Micah "sore, salam kenal namaku Rusk, aku anak pemilik Blaise's Diner, dan namamu,,?"

"namaku…Mi…" Micah bimbang antara berbohong atau tidak, sementara Rusk menatapna dengan bola mata melebar seperti ingin menerkamnya. Micah sweat drop

"salam kenal juga, namaku Miki. Aku sepupu Mariam dari Alvarna" akhirnya Micah memutuskan berbohonh saja.

"oh, Miki.." Rusk mengulang-ulang perkataan Micah

"kau kelihatan sedih, ada apa?"

"itu…." Ruak menunduk malu

"tak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu"

"…" Rusk masih membisu, ia melemparkan kerikil kecil ke dalam kolam kecil. Micah ikut duduk di samping Rusk, dia mulai bercerita.

"aku pernah kehilangan ingatan, saat itu aku selalu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa diriku ini…" Micah berhenti berbicara, Rusk memerhatikannya, kelihatanya dia mulai tertarik oleh pembicaraan Micah.

"saat itu tengah malam, aku sendirian menangis ditengah alun-alun kota waktu itu musim salju. Aku ingat sekali seseorang mendatangiku ia ikut menangis bersamaku…dia terus mengatakan akan baik-baik saja padaku selama empat jam dibawah guyuran salju. Akhirnya, aku mulai menyadari meskipun aku tidak tahu masa laluku, tapi aku memiliki masa depan. Mungkin akan muncul banyak masalah karena itu, tapi aku tidak akan sendirian…." Mata Micah berkaca-kaca

Rusk menunduk lagi, akhirnya ia menbukan isi hatinya.

"ayahku mengatakan aku tidak berbakat, lebih buruk dari kakakku Colette…."

"tak apa…aku yakin ayahmu Cuma ingin membuatmu semakin berusaha keras, tidak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang suka merendahkan anaknya" ujar Micah tersenyum

Rusk memandang Miki lekat dan lama, dia akan menyentuh tangan Miki, tapi Miki keburu kabur menuju kebun Sharance. Rusk berusaha mengejarnya. Setibanya di tengah kebun Rusk tidak menemukan seorang pun, Rusk mencari disekeliling lagi-lagi tak menemukan apapun.

Rusk menghela nafas, lalu sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, Rusk menoleh gembira tapi setelah itu kecewa karena didepannya berdiri Micah sang pemilik Sharance farm.

"kenapa" tanya Micah penuh tanda tanya

"tidak, Cuma jalan-jalan" Rusk pergi dari hadapan Micah

Rusk kembali lagi di tepi kolam melamuni kenangannya bersama gadis tadi, sementara Micah menatapnya heran. Saat itu, Marian dan Colette telah kembali diiringi Majorie di belakanng

"lho? Micah kau telah kembali ke semula?" tanya Colette

"benar, ternyata khasiatnya akan habis setelah kita berkeringat"

"sayang sekali…padahal aku ingin menelitimu.." Marian kecewa

"apa-apaan kamu ini!? Bukan menyesali perbuatanmu kau malah bersemangat menelitinya. Kau harus diberi pelajaran gadis nakal!" Majorie mengejar Marian. Mereka berlari kembali ke Pharmacy.

"btw, Colette apa otak adikmu bermasalah ya? Kenapa dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri" tanya Micah

"entahlah…" Colette juga bingun

**END**

Woah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Sebenarnya ide ini sudah lama ada di benak saya, tapi tak punya waktu untuk mencurahkannya (maklum aku pemalas sejati). BTW silakan di review ya.. ^^


End file.
